The invention relates to a joint bearing in which the inner race and outer race may be articulated relative to each other and where additionally, rolling members, which may be guided by a cage, are rollingly arranged at the inner race track and outer race track on a circular track. The cross-section of the inner race track and the outer race track being designed to have the shape of a circular arch and the center of the outer race track being arranged on the axis of rotation of the bearing.
There are prior art joint bearings in which the rolling members are designed as drums. Their cylindrical line is adapted to the track profile of the outer and inner race, with the osculation center of the rollers being positioned exactly in the center of the track profile. Even slight axial thrusts cause the two centers to become offset, which offset is always contained in the range of self-inhibition. The rollers require very accurate axis-parallel guidance.
To counteract this effect, such drum-shaped rollers are guided at the inner race between firm guiding edges and are spaced by a cage. A further disadvantage is that for the purpose of ensuring sufficiently accurate axis-parallel guidance at the edges, only drums with a diameter-to-length ratio of &lt;1:1.5 may be used. Furthermore, it is essential for the drum center to be at an accurate distance from the guiding edges, otherwise the drum center will be displaced from its track center, which in turn will result in a reduction in speed (unilateral contact) and in an increase in friction.
Such requirements make bearings with drum-shaped rollers uneconomical and in addition, their application becomes very critical.